My Maid, My Lady
by Nichan Chocola
Summary: "Dia itu madas-ku."/Menurut ramalan bulan, Sasuke baru akan bersatu dengan madas-nya 9 bulan lagi./"Bertemu bukan berarti bersatu, kan? Ia tak tahu jati dirinya."/"Singkatnya, aku akan menjadi maid untuk Uchiha-san."/Bagaimana nasib masa depan Sasuke sang bridt dengan madas-nya, Hinata?/SASUHINA/AU/RnR? :)


**My Maid, My Lady**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Maid, My Lady belongs to Nichan Chocola**

**Original Characters belong to Nichan Chocola**

**Pairing :**

**SasuHina—slight other pairing**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Fantasy**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**AU, OC, OOC—I don't hope so, typo(s)**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**No Flame for the pairing!**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter One : The Beginning**

* * *

**Spring 2014 (Now)**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Anne?" Sasuke Uchiha bertanya dengan raut cemas yang kentara ke Dokter Annelise Reinhart—yang sekarang namanya telah berubah menjadi Annelise Sabaku. "Dia tak apa-apa, Sas. Lukanya memang cukup parah, tetapi masih bisa terselamatkan. Kita harus bersyukur karena kau menemukannya dan membawanya ke sini." Dokter Anne berujar sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan pemuda itu sedikit.

Anne mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk dan merilekskan dirinya sedikit. Sasuke menyetujuinya. Ia juga merasa sangat lelah, baik fisik maupun psikisnya. Lagipula tak ada salahnya untuk duduk dan berbincang dengan dokter muda yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Sebenarnya, dia itu siapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Pertanyaan pertama yang Anne berikan membuatnya agak pusing.

"Tak usah dijawab jika memang kau tak mau menjawabnya." sela Anne. "lagipula aku tak memaksa, kok. Memang sih, ada sebersit rasa penasaran. Tapi tak apa, santai saja jika kau belum siap bercerita."

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Mungkin tak ada salahnya untuk berbagi dengan orang lain. Apalagi ini Anne, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang pandai menjaga rahasia serta memberi tanggapan yang baik. Siapa tahu dengan bercerita beban di dalam diri Sasuke berkurang sedikit.

"Dia itu—dia _**madas**_-ku, Anne."

Annelise terlonjak kaget. Apa? Sasuke menemukan _**madas**_-nya? Bagaimana bisa? Jika memang ramalan bulan itu tepat bagaimana mungkin Sasuke menemukan madas-nya secepat ini?

"Bagaimana bisa? Jika ramalan bulanmu itu benar, maka seharusnya kau hanya dapat bersatu dengannya sekitar 9 bulan lagi, kan?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi, kemudian menimpali ucapan Annelise. "Bertemu bukan berarti bersatu, kan? Itu dia, Anne. Dia tak tahu siapa aku, juga tak tahu siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bahkan belakangan aku mengetahui fakta yang mencengangkan. Ia adalah seorang hunters, Anne. Pemburu. Itu artinya ia memburu saudaranya sendiri, kan?"

Anne memikirkan ucapan Sasuke. Betul, ia betul-betul merasakan aura yang sama dengan dirinya menguar dari wanita itu. Tetapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal—sesuatu yang berbeda antara dirinya dan wanita itu. Dan, _**voila**_! Ini dia jawabannya. Wanita itu tak mengetahui jati dirinya, berbeda dengannya yang sudah mengerti apa dan siapa dirinya sejak lahir.

"Jika kau berkata begitu, maka aku setuju, Sas. Aku dapat merasakan aura yang sama denganku dari wanita itu. Tapi aku juga dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari wanita itu denganku—seperti ada yang hilang, dan itu ternyata ingatannya."

Pembicaraan Sasuke dan Anne diinterupsi oleh seorang bersurai merah menyala dan beriris jade. "Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Anne. Jadi sekarang Anne duduk di tengah. Sasuke duduk di samping kanannya dan Gaara Sabaku—suami Annelise Sabaku—duduk di samping kirinya.

Belum sempat Sasuke maupun Anne menjelaskan apapun ke Gaara, lelaki itu sudah berkata, "Aku merasakan aura seorang _**madas**_."

Anne memutar bola matanya. "Memang ada seorang madas di dalam ruangan ICU itu, _**Anata**_."

Iris jade Gaara nampak meyiratkan sedikit rasa penasaran. "Oh ya? _**Madas**_ siapa?"

"_**Madas**_-ku."

Gaara sontak menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Secepat inikah?"

"Tidak, _**Anata**_. Madas Sasuke tak tahu jati dirinya." jawab Anne cepat. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertekuk frustasi, jadi lebih baik ia saja yang menjawab.

"Ah, pasti sulit." ujar Gaara sembari menerawang.

Anne memutar bola mata sewarna _**caramel**_ miliknya. "Hidup menjadi seperti ini memang sulit, _**Anata**_. Dan penuh konsekuensi serta resiko."

Kring! Kring!

Gaara merogoh saku celananya. Ponselnya berdering. Ia melihat siapa yang menelepon dirinya.

"Siapa, _**Anata**_?"

Anne menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Penasaran dengan siapa gerangan yang menelepon suaminya.

"Temari-_**nee-san**_."

Anne tersentak.

"Biar aku saja yang menjawab!" ujarnya seraya merebut ponsel Gaara dari tangannya. Lalu mengangkat telepon dari Temari dengan cepat. Gaara hanya menghela napasnya. Ini pasti tentang buah hati mereka, Kiseki Sabaku.

"Moshi-moshi_**."**_

"_**Moshi-moshi**_. _**Nee-san**_, ini aku, Anne."

"_**Oh, Anne, **_yokatta_**, kau sedang bersama dengan Gaara. Aku ingin mengabarkan kalau Kise-**_kun_** demam. Ia mencari-cari **_Kaa-san_**nya tadi."**_

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang."

"_**Aku tidak memaksamu untuk pulang, kok. Lagipula sekarang ia sedang tidur. Demamnya juga sudah menurun. Kamu urus saja dulu **_shift_**-mu di rumah sakit, Anne."**_

"_**Shift**_-ku sudah selesai, Temari-_**nee-san**_. Aku lebih baik pulang. Tak tenang rasanya jika anak sakit tapi kita tak ada untuk merawatnya."

"_**Ah, **_wakatta_**. Tapi pelan-pelan saja, ya, di perjalanan nanti. Tak usah terburu-buru, juga berhati-hatilah."**_

"Baiklah, _**Nee-san**_."

"Jaa_**."**_

"_**Jaa**_."

Klik! Telepon ditutup oleh Temari.

Gaara menatap istrinya yang sedang memasang ekspresi cemas itu. "Ada apa?"

Anne menatap Gaara sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi. "Kise-kun sedang sakit."

"Lalu? Kau akan pulang?"

Anne mendelik ke arah Gaara. "Tentu saja! Ibu macam apa aku, jika anakku sakit tapi malah asyik bekerja?"

Gaara menghela napasnya. Istrinya memang selalu begini, jika itu menyangkut buah hati mereka, Kiseki. Sangat sensitif. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu pulanglah terlebih dahulu. Aku masih ingin menemani Sasuke dan berbincang-bincang dengannya sebentar."

"_**Anata**_, kau tak mempedulikan kesehatan Kiseki?"

Gaara menatap Anne, campuran antara kesal dan heran. "Apa maksudmu? Tak usah kekanak-kanakan."

Anne membuang napasnya kesal. Lalu menekuk mukanya, serta menampilkan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Terserah apa katamu, _**Anata**_. Pokoknya kau tidur sendirian malam ini." ujar Anne lalu berlalu pergi dari sana.

Gaara memutar matanya lalu mendengus kesal. "Wanita yang sedang PMS itu memang menyebalkan."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana kau merasakan aura seorang _**madas**_ sementara kau adalah seorang _**bridt**_, Gaara?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal ini ke sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Karena aku sudah menikah."

Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Sudahlah, nanti kalau kau sudah menikah juga kau akan tahu, Sasuke. Oh iya, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan proyek Pulau Natsumi itu?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara. Dasar, makhluk semi-_**workaholic**_ yang satu itu. Pantas saja Anne suka marah padanya. Di rumah sakit seperti ini, masih sempat-sempatnya ia membicarakan proyek kerja sama mereka.

"Masih on progress. Baru sekitar 50%."

Gaara kemudian terkekeh. Sasuke dibuat heran olehnya. Jangan-jangan temannya ini sudah gila. Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Berarti kemungkinan besar selesai 9 bulan lagi, kan? Pasti seru, meresmikan pulau wisata baru sembari menikah, lalu menikmati bulan madu."

Perkataan tiba-tiba Gaara membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum kecil, bahkan sangat samar. Tapi Gaara menyadarinya. Gaara lalu ikut tersenyum, sama kecil dan samarnya.

"Yah, jika itu terjadi, aku akan sangat-sangat bahagia. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya bisa berharap, agar dia mampu mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya."

"Yah, kita berdoa saja, ya."

* * *

**.**

**My Maid, My Lady**

**.**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah putih. Ah, ia pasti sekarang berada di rumah sakit. _**Tapi tunggu dulu, siapa yang membawaku ke sini?**_

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Nampak seorang lelaki bersurai _**raven**_ tengah memandangnya intens dengan mata _**onyx**_nya yang kelam.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Hinata memang tak ingat pernah melihat lelaki ini sebelumnya. Tetapi entah mengapa _**feeling**_-nya berkata kalau ia pernah melihatnya, entah kapan atau di mana, ia tak tahu.

"Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke berkata lalu menghela napasnya. Entah mengapa ia ingin berkata yang sejujurnya ke wanita bersurai indigo itu, tetapi kalau ia jujur hanya akan membuat wanita itu kebingungan. "Aku adalah orang yang menemukanmu pingsan di danau."

Itulah yang akhirnya Sasuke katakan.

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Di mana rumahmu? Kau boleh pulang hari ini. Jadi, biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Hinata menunduk mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ke mana dia harus pulang? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Berbagai macam pertanyaan bermunculan dalam kepalanya.

Biasanya, jika sudah seperti ini dia akan berdoa, sembari menggenggam kalung berbandul kunci pemberian ibundanya yang kini sudah tiada.

Hinata meraba-raba kalungnya.

Tunggu—

"Di-di mana kalungku?!"

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah kalung berbandul kunci yang berwarna hitam.

"Maksudmu ini?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke menyerahkan kalung itu ke Hinata.

"Mengapa kalung itu sebegitu pentingnya bagimu?"

Pandangan Hinata menerawang ke arah kalungnya.

"Ka-kalung ini peninggalan almarhumah _**Kaa-san**_ku. Kata _**Kaa-san**_ku, kalung ini akan menjadi petunjuk bagiku. Menunjukkan apa yang harus kulakukan, jalan hidupku, serta si-siapa aku sebenarnya. U-untuk yang terakhir, sebenarnya aku bingung apa maksud _**Kaa-san**_ku. Bukankah aku adalah a-anaknya? Seorang anak perempuan biasa, dan akan selamanya menjadi seperti itu."

'_**Sudah kuduga Hitomi-**_san_** pasti akan memberi petunjuk walau sekecil apapun. Hitomi-**_san_** pasti tak ingin anaknya terbebani. Pasti ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi pada Hinata dulu.'**_ batin Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika memang _**Kaa-san**_mu ingin kau tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

Hinata memandang heran ke arah Sasuke.

"M-maksud Uchiha-_**san**_?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata intens.

"Jadi, di mana rumahmu? Atau justru kau tak memiliki tempat tinggal?"

Pertanyaan—atau penyataan—Sasuke itu membuat Hinata tertohok. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya itulah kenyataannya. Dan juga, Sasuke tak tahu keadaan Hinata sebelumnya, kan?

"A-aku tak memiliki tempat tinggal sekarang." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tersentak sesaat. Hanya untuk waktu yang singkat, ekspresi terkejut tercetak di wajah rupawannya. Tetapi ia tetaplah seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal stoic. Jadi setelah itu wajah Sasuke kembali datar seperti biasa.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku, jika kau mau."

* * *

**.**

**My Maid, My Lady**

**.**

* * *

Dan, di sinilah akhirnya Hinata berada. Di sebuah komplek apartemen yang mewah, bahkan sangat mewah—menurutnya. Dan menurut perkiraan Hinata, harga satu unitnya bisa lebih dari 9 digit.

"Yah, jadi di sinilah kau bisa tinggal. Aku mempunyai dua unit apartemen di sini. Aku hanya tinggal di satu unit, jadi kau bisa menempati yang satunya lagi."

Hinata jadi tak enak hati dengan Sasuke. Lelaki yang masih asing baginya ini menawarkan tempat tinggal secara cuma-cuma bagi Hinata. Tidak, orang tuanya tidak mengajarinya berhutang budi kepada orang lain. Jadi Hinata akan membayar apa yang Sasuke berikan dengan tenaganya, karena ia tak mungkin membayarnya dengan uang.

"Eum, Uchiha-_**san**_, izinkan aku bekerja untukmu. A-aku yang akan mencuci bajumu, menyetrika pakaianmu, membersihkan apartemenmu, dan juga memasak untukmu. Singkatnya, aku akan menjadi _**maid**_mu."

Sasuke menatap Hinata tak suka. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah minta pamrih darimu."

"K-Kalau begitu, aku juga tak mau berhutang budi kepada orang lain, Uchiha-_**san**_. Aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk membalasmu, Uchiha-_**san**_. B-bagiku ini adalah hal yang sangat penting."

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Hinata, _**madas**_-nya ini, memanglah keras kepala.

"Baiklah, terserah apa maumu saja."

* * *

**A/N :**

**Halo, minna-san! Perkenalkan, pen name saya Nichan Chocola. Tapi kalian bisa memanggil saya Nichan atau Ni. Atau apa saja, terserah kalian! ^^**

**Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya yang saya publikasikan untuk fandom Naruto dan pairing SasuHina. Sebenarnya, saya itu punya 1001 macam ide untuk fanfiksi, tetapi setiap saya menulis, saya terkena serangan WB sekitar sekali per 10 menit. Dan banyak di antara fanfiksi saya yang terbengkalai, atau bahkan baru saja saya tulis judulnya, lalu saya tinggalkan begitu saja -_-"**

**Untuk istilah-istilah aneh yang ada di cerita ini, akan dijelaskan seiring dengan laju cerita.**

**Sekian,**

**Jaa!**

* * *

**The last but not least,**

**mind to review? :')**


End file.
